He's Just a Boy without a Mother
by Scorpiusisthebest
Summary: Its the annual mother's day dance at Hogwarts, but for Scorpius Malfoy it's not a day he was looking forward. (One Shot)


**A/N I was always a big fan of Hermione and recently i finished reading Harry Potter and the cursed child and loved the new character Scorpius Malfoy. So this is my very first fanfic, a one shot, i hope you enjoy.**

It was new tradition that took place at Hogwarts, tonight was the annual mother's day dance. The Great hall was full as Hogwarts students danced with there mothers on this special occasion. It was one of the few special events the school would have. While every student was enjoying this day, one student felt out of place. The third year student Scorpius Malfoy stood by himself off the the side. This time last year Scorpius was enjoying this night with his mother, however this year was different, his mother had passed away due to a family curse she was born with. The young Malfoy looked on with Envy as he watched his Best friend Albus Potter and Albus's cousin Rose Weasley dancing with there mothers. While Scorpius's relationship with Rose had improved somewhat since he first met her, he felt he still had a ways to go before he could call her a friend, nevertheless she was still Albus's cousin and she finally treated him with more kindness and respect than the previous years.

Albus walked up to Scorpius as the song finished playing. "Hey buddy, you doing ok tonight?"

"Yea, i'm alright, your mom and Mrs. Weasley seem to be enjoying themselves." replied Scorpius as he looked on at Albus's younger Sister Lily Potter and his cousin Rose with there moms. He put on a smile but Albus knew his friend was anything but happy, althought Scorpius would never admit to it since he always put his friends before himself.

Hermione Weasley looked over at her newphew and his friend as they chatted. She remembered every detail Scorpius told her about the time turner incident, and how in an alternate reality she and ron had sacrificed there lives to dementors so the young Malfoy could have time to escape. She felt some joy to know that even know she had never interacted with him before the incident that he sought her out when he and Albus messed with the timeline, even if it was just an Alternate version of herself. Still even she couldn't deny, while he was clearly a good kid and nothing like his father was at his age, it was hard not to see him as just the Grandson of Lucius Malfoy or the son of Draco Malfoy. She felt awful for thinking that about him, but it was hard t forget the torture and humiliation she endured at the hands of his family as she remembered the word Mudblood carved onto her arm. Still she knew that the boy's mother had passed away the summer before and couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt.

As Scorpius continued to look on at the dance floor, he couldn't take the pain anymore, he had to get out of that room.

"Hey Al, i need some fresh air, i'll be outside for a bit." Scorpius said.

"Do want me to go with you?" Asked Albus with a concerned look on his face.

Scorpius smiled nodded. "No its alright mate don't worry about it."

Hermione curiously looked on as Scorpius exited the Great hall.

Scorpius stood outside the Great hall as he looked up into the night sky. He always heard a lot of muggles believed when someone dies, they go up into sky and live an eternal happy life, or atleast something like that. He wondered if maybe his mother was there, thought he doubted such a thing could be possible, but then again the muggles were oblivious to the wizarding world so who's to say maybe the wizarding world was oblivious to something as well. He shut his eyes and smiled as memories of his mother came to him, that warm smile she always had. He remembered when he was younger he was riding a new broom his parents bought him, when he fell off and scraped his knee. He had cried like a big baby, not because it hurt, but because he felt embarrassed. His mother quickly rushed over to him and smiled as she waved her wand on his scraped knee and the wound was gone. She then kissed the area where the scrape previously was, he always favored that memory, about how no matter what type of hurt he was feeling, his mom was there to make the pain go away. Scorpius was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the woman standing next to him as he jumped in surprise.

Hermione smiled slightly at Scorpius's reaction. 'Nothing like Draco' she thought. Scorpius was much more shy, quiet and timid. She noticed the boy was deep in thought and did not want to disturb him, but sneaking up on him probably wasn't the best idea either.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, i didn't mean to startle you." she said.

Scorpius looked at her and smiled. "Its alright Mrs. Weasley, i was just thinking of something."

"About what?" she asked already certain she knew.

Scorpius shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "My mom." he replied. Hermione put a hand on the boy's shoulder. She realized what a hard time this must be for him. It was mother's day and it would soon in a couple of months be one year since Astoria Malfoy passed away. She wondered why the boy was torturing himself by attending the dance, how could he stand there and watch everyone else have a good time while he was clearly in pain. She could relate to him a little bit, as she lost her parents in someway when she was forced to wipe there memories clean to protect them from Voldemort, although Harry had helped her try and restore there memories back, they still had so many gaps they couldn't replace.

"What about your mom were you thinking of." Asked Hermione. Scorpius looked at Hermione again. Although he didn't interact with her before the time turner incident he had always admired and respected the woman. She was known as one of the greatest wizards at Hogwarts of her time. He admired her Intelligence and hard work she put into during her time at Hogwarts. She had also along with Ron Sacrificed herself to save his life, and although it was in an Alternate reality the boy would always be greatful for what she did.

Scorpius side and answered. "How she was always there to mend any wounds i had, physical or emotional."

Hermione smiled at him. "I never met your mother, but it sounds like she really loved you, and i'm sure she was lucky to have a son like you." Scorpius looked up at the sky again.

"I came to the dance because i thought if i watched everyone else having a good time with there moms, it would bring back some good memories i had with mine." he said as Hermione watched the boy struggled to say the next words.

"But all it did...was remind me... h..how much i m..miss her." Scorpius croaked out as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Hermione's maternal instincts instantly kicked in as she turned Scorpius to her and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him in for a hug. Scorpius cried into her and hugged her back tightly. It pained her to see how much the boy was hurting.

"Its ok sweetheart, its ok to cry, i'll stay aslong as you need me." Hermione reassured as she kept her arms tightly around Scorpius while he continued to cry in them. She no longer saw him as the grandson of Lucius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy or even a Malfoy, right now he was just a boy, without a mother.

 **A/N Yes i know there's no such thing as a Mother's day dance but this was the best i could think of, please review and let me know if you want to see more on shots of Scorpius and Hermione.**


End file.
